Supreme Racist TV Personality Never Stops Talking
Originally published on May 25, 2006 By Michael Musto It has been 13 years now since a militant white supremacist leader, Victor Vancier, has been released from jail under parole agreement. Victor Vancier, who was a National Chairman of the Jewish Defense League, was arrested in 1987 and spent 5 out of 12-year-term in Texas federal prison for plotting massive terrorist attacks against Egyptian and Soviet targets in both New York and Washington, D.C. After being released from jail in 1993, Victor was barred from re-joining JDL due to the agreement and his extremist views. That was a time when he decided to form his own racist organization which is now known as the Jewish Task Force. Since 1994, they had a program called Jewish Task Force/Positively Jewish that was broadcasted on several channels across the country through public cable access, and is one of the most riveting shows on cable television. On this program, Victor was openly calling for the death of people who disagrees with his radical views. To him, Muslims are "terrorist Nazi murderers who deserve to be exterminated", blacks are "subhuman monkeys with a low IQ who need to be shipped back to the jungles of Africa", while homosexuals were "АIDS-infested devils who must be physically exterminated". Although he certainly had an amount of enemies in his blacklist, his biggest enemies were what he called "white race traitors and the self-hating Jews". One time, when he and his fellow Kahanist were discussing Steven Spielberg, Victor said that Spielberg should get cancer and die for depicting Moses as a black Egyptian in one of his movies. Spielberg later said he was astonished while hearing that. Victor's life was never that easy. His hatred of Muslims, blacks, Roman Catholics, abortionists, and illegal immigrants hadn't just come out out of nowhere. His father was a teacher who was fired after refusing to accept homework from African American students. Most of his family members and relatives were members of the Ku Klux Klan. Victor's maternal grandfather always taught him not to ever trust a Muslim. Victor says: "My grandfather used to always tell me that after a Muslim die, it should take about 40 years to wait because a Muslim could wake up from grave any time and stab you in your back if you ever trusted a Muslim." Victor Vancier converted to Judaism in 1994, shortly after his release from jail. He changed his name to 'Chaim Ben Pesach' and founded one of the most racist radical groups in modern history, the Jewish Task Force. JTF regularly held 'White Pride' rallies that were usually met by hundreds of counter-protesters. As early as in the late 1990s, Victor Vancier attempted to form an alliance with the Slavic Union, a Russian domestic terrorist group that had adopted the tactics of National Socialism, white supremacy, Christian Identity, and the anti-government rhetorics. The alliance was formed, as the officials of both groups met with each other at the JFK airport hall. For almost two decades now, Victor Vancier is continuing to grow his reputation as an outright white supremacist, racist, and Islamophobe. His organization is growing in numbers of both members and fundraisers.